nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NOBODY
Hello reader! Welcome to my talk page, the place where you can talk to me. I read and reply to messages every day, and will reply to you between 6-24 hours of you messaging me. I answer any types of questions people ask me. Also, please note that I may not answer messages in the morning, as in the morning when I come on the computer, I peek at the , then begin doing my schooling. During the afternoon, I will answer and read messages only after I finish browsing the , as I have had a tendency in past years of looking at messages, browsing the recent changes, then forgetting I had a message to answer. Lastly, please do not ask if I can go on the chat. I personally am very against the chat, as I find some users here spend too much time in it. Also, it is very time consuming and goes against the scope of the Wiki. Furthermore, if you want to know what time it is where I live, it is : . Click here to refresh the page and see the time change. ---- Reminder Images that are 'unrelated to Nitrome' can be allowed on the wiki. It's personal images that users are not allowed to upload. There is a difference. It depends on where the user posts this image and not necessarily the content of the image. If it's only posted on a talk page, userspace, blog post, etc. etc. then it's not allowed, regardless of whether it's Nitrome related or not. Images that are used on the mainspace and certain templates (usually those for maintenance) can be kept, even if they have no Nitrome attribution. 22:33, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Say what What are you trying to tell me? I don't remember talking about a censor. 01:00, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :You triggered a censor? Man, I never knew. Besides, I saw you use "assume" in a comment once that got through and when I wrote "assume" my comment got moderated. I thought Nitrome lifted the filter on you or something because of that. I didn't even notice you had a typo. :Oh anyways, regarding the hazardous functions question: hazards can be "potentially dangerous". A rather subjective approach, but I see some logic in it. Wind, for example, is only intended to blow the climber off to one direction. The level design makes it so that there are multiple platforms "fixed" in the air above a floor of spikes. If you don't make it to a certain safe spot on time, the wind blows and the climber risks falling off a platform onto the spikes. Bomba's water could be considered a hazard too, I guess, because of the way this concept would work. 04:40, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Other Job Characters Hey NOBODY, I was wondering if we could make pages for all of the other job characters, since we already have articles for Paint blowers and Electro brains? Pufflesrcute (talk) 09:31, January 7, 2014 (UTC) : Question Hey NOBODY,I'm just wondering is there an 'Articles in need of Categorising' section on the wiki?Port1967 (talk) 18:53, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Unreleased Game Do you think that we should make the article for the unreleased game on the classic skin or should we wait and get more information from Nitrome? Also, I think that we should add the template back for a Jelly Beanstalk, since it makes the page look nicer and it was still an idea for a game. Pufflesrcute (talk) 06:21, January 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Where are you? Hey NOBODY, thanks for the concern. Yeah, I do have a lot of work, but I also decided to take a break from the wiki for a while. I will probably come back every so often though. -- 15:22, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Blog post I cannot add all that you said to the post. I tried to, but it seemed too much. 20:51, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Backtracking I can't help but notice that you seem to "backtrack" a lot when writing sentences. Something like "Also, the font for the small letters of the bottom-middle box, these were reused for the font of Nitrome.com 1.5." You start your sentence mentioning the font of the small letters as the subject, yet the pronoun in the sentence above is inserted right after introducing the subject (ie. "these"). This is redundant and interrupts the flow of the sentence. A pronoun would be necessary if a new sentence was being started as well as some other cases. But definitely not right after the subject is introduced in a simple statement. The solution in this case would be to remove "these" along with "Also" at the beginning of the sentence; using it at the start *often* doesn't transition well with the rest of the paragraph. Simply put, the sentence would read, "The font for the small letters of the bottom middle box were reused for the font of Nitrome.com 1.5." Here's another: The game's scenery on platforms, this scenery was reused for various Nitrome games. Knock off two words and a punctuation mark and it already reduces the awkwardness by a long shot. Figure out which. Try to make concise sentences - not necessarily short, but certainly not redundant. 09:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm also curious as to why you added "Paraphrase please" to this message when you didn't address the topic at all. 09:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Okay then. You still had the WIP on that page at the time, and it can be helpful to lay the source out and work with it within the editor. I was unsure because of all the sic templates in the quotations. You don't need to add those if you're going to remove them later or still have the WIP up. :Speaking of overdue topics, do you plan to remove the comment tags around your latest response to Forum:Empty or no text?? 21:34, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Game I am very eager for the creation of the unreleased game page. When will we get to it? (Sorry for annoying you about it like this, but I am just very eager!Pufflesrcute (talk) 07:14, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Ohai Hey, I haven't been on the wiki for a while, so I've only just read your message D: Happy... erm... new year to you too? 23:04, January 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Game Hey NOBODY, thanks for replying. I have created a beta page here. If you could tell me how to make it better it would be appreciated. :) Pufflesrcute (talk) 03:46, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Super Feed Me Did you forgot you had a WIP page on it? Just a reminder. 13:42, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :I only have the blog post I showed you the first time. 13:41, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Totally random questions How do you: *Rename a page ? *Delete a page ? *Rename an image ? *Delete an image ? (for the nitrome fan fiction wiki) Are some of those thing not possible ? Does some of them require to be admin to be done ? What is the meaning of life ? (Wow, 7 questions in a single message...) Blog post What do you think? 13:24, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :What did Mat say? 20:18, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Good job! Really? Thanks a lot! :) I´ll continue making good edits. ;D Superyoshibros20 (talk) 20:39, January 19, 2014 (UTC) McQuillan Tom is referred as Thomas in the Icebreaker Viking voyage credits. I think it would be best if we were to use his full name. Pufflesrcute (talk) 00:44, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :It would be ideal to use a name that is more prominently displayed. In this case, he is only referred to as "Thomas" in the Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage credits whereas on Nitrome.com and every blog post I recall mentioning him refers to him as "Tom", so it would be better to keep the page target at Tom McQuillan. The introductory sentence for the page should refer to his full name (Thomas McQuillan, referred to as Tom on Nitrome.com, is an employee of Nitrome....). 02:13, January 24, 2014 (UTC) How can I change the position of the images I sumbit? Hi NOBODY. I usually sumbit images, and I love doing it, but I have a problem, I do not know how to change the position of the images I sumbit and I always sumbit them at the right part. What must I do? Superyoshibros20 (talk) 21:30, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Flash decompiler How do you extract files from a flash game once you have donloaded JPEXS Free Flash Decompiler ? :Thanks ! (I have windos 7) Regarding a mystery image I saw this image And I asked myself weather this is fan art or not. It looks like it is since, I who has beaten Tiny Castle more than once, I can't really remember eeing this scene in the game. And also, there's a question mark above the fire enemy. -- 13:25, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Nobody, like I did with Feed Me, I put in that image some of the enemies of the game and the main player... I choosed one part of the 1 checkpoint (where the first enemy walks) then I added to the top right corner and large block, so I could put a skeleton. Then I took a part of water area in the third checkpoint and put it under the image for to put fish enemies. (if you see the top left corner, there is a wood block). I put a question mark above fire enemy because it is watching the fireballs knight (I draw that so that is a funny part). And also the Sword ghost is trying to break the wall. And also the hand is touching the player so he sees it and gets surprised xD Superyoshibros20 (talk) 19:07, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :I think it'll be better without the question mark. Zuzana Annal citation Hey, Nobody. It's not like I actually wanted to add a fact without the citation, but I don't use Facebook that much. Back on those times where I used it I remembered finding Zuzana Annal's profile and reading that, so I added that piece of info having the search for the profile later in mind. I actually want to confirm that statement now, so let me know if you find something here useful to support it. 01:43, January 29, 2014 (UTC) : I could look it up but I just need a way to show you. Maybe screen captures? 13:48, January 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:Testing Actually, that had nothing to do with anything that RSK did (I have no idea what incident you are even talking about), I was just using it as a test on an account that because it's an almost unused account (only for chat), and I didn't want to put it on the Sandbox because there was already stuff there. I was testing around with the idea of changing the default userpage setup, because I notice that when new users join they don't seem to know how to remove the "add icon" and "favourite game #__" and put in the game name and image instead. I was experimenting around with ways to make it easier an less confusing for new users to edit their userpage. Sorry about editing on the userpage, I didn't know it would offend you. 23:46, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't know if I could delete everything in the Sandbox because I didn't know if the other people who had stuff on their were done with it. Otherwise I would have used it the first time. 23:35, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Request for deletion Hello NOBODY. I was just going over Venus fly trap (Feed Me) and found an image I had uploaded three years ago (quite a while, I know). I had assembled this image's frames together myself without taking captures of every frame so now I wanted to request its deletion. I might re-upload one with the correct frames in a transparent background later. -- 21:26, February 1, 2014 (UTC) : Okay, I replaced it now. It sort of looks like this: -- 22:15, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Neyah Yeah I know. What I'm saying is that I personally don't think there should be too much text on a starting user's userpage expecting them to want images, that's all. 23:42, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :Oops sorry that was for Emite. I don't know how it ended up here. 00:30, February 2, 2014 (UTC) What do you have against talk page messages Why did you delete my + lots of other user's messages? 00:29, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Logo What should I do this time? Maybe another "what comes next"? 12:58, February 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Comment Way ahead of you 19:46, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Blog post Any news about it? BTW, I think I have another idea for next blog post. 13:38, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :It would be full of speculation about the upcoming games. 15:58, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Banning Frosty? Hello NOBODY sorry if this is the wrong person to reply to but anyway,when i was in chat frosty started for no reason spamming the chat room with weird and realy long blood messages,here is an example. http://nitromefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?file=Frosty_spams.png Klemen702 (talk) 13:13, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Please don't ban Frosty! Frosty said that he is really sorry about spamming and he will not do it again. Reasons why he did it were: It was a point of view issue, and he uses chat in fullscreen. Test Subject fan (talk) 13:46, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes they can Pickups are, by definition, a specific type of interactive object. The character goes over the pickup, something happens. 18:15, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Teh Forums If am posting sort of a public notice to almost all the admins to please look at this page and put in your opinion on as many topics as you can so that I may finish cleaning up all of them =P. 15:59, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Emote... Remember when you made my "Blue" pic into an emote? Please replace it with the transparent version here... Emote... Remember when you made my "Blue" pic into an emote? Please replace it with the transparent version here... (Sorry about double message...) Test Subject fan (talk) 20:07, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Nothing else to say... heading says it already :D Test Subject fan (talk) 20:55, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Jack I have seen that on the Staff template there is a person called Jack. I have searched but not found any source of him. Is he actually as staff member? Pufflesrcute (talk) 10:53, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Citations No, I do not know how to make citations. I was going to ask you but then I got carried away... Could you perhaps tell me how? Pufflesrcute (talk) 22:33, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Aw Thanks NOBY DOY. :P 07:57, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Banning Oh sorry I only looked at your last message. You used the word "ban" instead of "block" so I guess I ended up skimming over it. Still, I wouldn't block the user for a week. It is possible that perhaps they were editing and decided to come back to their messages later, or that they thought it was just the automated welcome and ignored it. A block to get their attention of that should be okay, but it would probably have been better to make it short, ie. a day at most. The user wasn't doing anything inappropriate, it was more of an editing mishap. 21:15, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Out of Curiosity... So I recently noticed that there's a 'Male characters' category and a 'Female characters' category. Do you think there should be a 'Genderless characters' category? I was hesitant to make one because I don't wanna get banned for making a mistake liek that :S Speaking of ban, I recently noticed that a user joined and got banned in the same day here. Serves him right for not looking at his message wall. I also wanted to point out that you spelled warning with another 'r' rather than an 'n' in two of the messages you sent him. Anyways, I hope you reply to this message. I know I haven't been editing as much, but either you or Puffles goes and edits the same page anyways... Your Friend, Austincarter4ever 01:48, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Spikes page Hey NOBODY, I was wondering if we could change the Spikes page. It looks really messy and unprofessional. I was thinking that we could make the page have multiple sections or we could have more pages for each game that has spikes. Tell me what you think. Pufflesrcute (talk) 03:07, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Registered Your Friend Code :3 Okay, I registered your Friend Code. We can trade any time you're ready :3 21:12, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Twang Multi-Video ? What? I Saw The Twang Level 25 Video, It Needs To Be Changed! It Does'nt Has Game Music And It's A Multivideo That Has Level 21 - 25. We Need Only 'Level 25 Not 21 - 25. Please Can You Change It ? Mahsaad (talk) 17:48, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh noes How are users going to communicate with you about posting in the Nitrome blog now? 01:04, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :Also, I don't mean to irritate you, but the walkers image is a JPEG. It is already "unsatisfactory", and it might be best to focus on one issue at a time, ie. wait for :Or maybe go for a "This image has several issues:" template that allows users to list multiple concerns with the image that need to be addressed. JPEG can be one of these issues so it doesn't need to be on the page as well. 01:12, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I meant if it's just a checklist of issues the image has, then they can be put into that one template. Then again, that might not be a good idea; if the image is a JPEG that needs to be replaced, then we shouldn't be asking users to give it a transparent background (since that just doesn't work in the JPEG format). It would be more ideal to have just Template:JPEG for a JPEG that requires a PNG alternative. If the uploader didn't add a transparent background and you feel there needs to be one, then add the "needs transparency" template. ::Perhaps that would be a better approach: having a separate template for every issue instead of one template that tries to list them all out for you. There couldn't be too many to tackle at once, and I can't imagine how many you would like to address for a specific image. 02:05, March 6, 2014 (UTC) RE:Blog post Well, then maybe you should write another blog post. I don't know how I could do it correctly. 16:54, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Female protagonist A page was created for the protagonist of Ditto, but it was under the title Protagonist of Ditto (please edit). If you want to restore the content when the game gets released, be sure to move the page to Protagonist (Ditto) (that is, if the character remains nameless) and merge the content if the page is already created. It's just a heads up, in case I'm not around. 01:44, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Do You Know This ? Do You Know This : Markus Heinel Did The Artwork Of Ditto ? I Added It In Ditto . 08:33, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I got your message. It was very kind, but I don't think I'll need help, as I just need to familiarize myself with the given tools and templates--I usually learn quickly--and, though I could also learn about, if you will, the proper "ettiquette" of editing, I feel that I've learned sufficient caution from my recent mistake. Anyways, It was interesting to read your profile. I definitely sympathize with your parent-placed limits on computer time. Personally, I think that my grades and standardized test scores give my folks no reason to complain, but, as with you, it seems to be more of a matter of time spent on the computer than one of time not spent on schoolwork. I also found the self-deprecating comments amusing, despite their innacuracy (seriously, this may come as a surprise to you, but you're kind of the biggest name on the wiki). Anyways, thank you for your offer. Loonyhed (talk) 02:23, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Unnamed Robot Game Hey NOBODY, I was wondering if we could make the Unnamed Robot Game have its own page. I just think that it is really confusing with the way it is set up (with the fact that people are then directed in skins) and people might want to just be searching through games. Pufflesrcute (talk) 03:24, March 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Nitrome Game Jam Lol I believe the comment about "testing your reflexes" was in response to the pre-release of changeType(), since the user said they were ready to "test their brain", which is responding to that last sentence of the first paragraph of the post: "game is going to make your brains hurt....in a good way!" The user added a question to the end of their comment, but it seems as though Nitrome didn't acknowledge the question, and just responded to the first part of the comment. (The game is going to make brains hurt ''and test your reflexes.) This isn't a response to the Game Jam question at all; the answer just doesn't make sense if put together. Either Nitrome hasn't decided on the topic or they want to keep it secret. Regardless, Nitrome's response to that comment had to do with changeType() and nothing at all with the Jam. Nitrome's Game Jam is still in a very early development stage, so there's very little detail that can be put into an article at the moment. A lot of these comments used as sources show Nitrome's uncertainty on the matter. I think it would be best to wait until we get more, official details in a "published source" (ie Nitrome blog) because then the information will be more definitive and certain. Right now this draft mostly relies on comments as references, and these comments show that Nitrome doesn't have many official details about this Jam to release yet (note in their comments they use "think" a lot, yet the article changes it to a definite statement). tl;dr Wait for official details (ideally in a blog post) before making an article about the Game Jam. 06:40, March 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Unnamed Robot Game The only reason that section yields 2000 or so bytes is because of all the references with big excerpts of text. The text itself without the refs will probably give you half that amount. You'd be trying to make an article based one comment as a reference, which doesn't make for a very reliable article. In fact, there is only a small amount of definite information to draw from this comment. We know the game is puzzle based, and involves the mouse. It was also scrapped when it was in early development. You could put "unnamed" before "game", and that covers the fact that the game had no name. That's all you can get out of this comment. "Not enough to it" is a rather arbitrary phrase which doesn't give very much to work with. I suppose "lack of content" could mean the same here. The section has way too much speculation in it, and that's the only reason it has length. If we were to rewrite this section with a minimal amount of speculation, it could be reduced to two sentences: Three spherical creatures - two riding a plane - appear next to a house in the skin. These characters were part of an unnamed puzzle game requiring the use of a mouse that was cancelled in its early development. I recommend against creating a separate article due to the lack of notability and proper sources. While I understand trying to create a game article on a skin page is confusing, that alone does not give way to page creation. On the talk page, I said that it was okay to only mention the game, with the focus on the characters coming from the unnamed game but not the unnamed game itself. You can use the one comment as I did, but avoid jumping to too many conclusions (these would make a great blog post though!). 07:09, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Some Questions.... *How Will I Make Polls ? *How Will I Add Music To Articles Or My Userpage ? Will I Have To Embed It ? *What Are Bureaucrats ? *What Special Rights Admins Have ? Please Answer :3 10:53, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :I think we need to consider creating an FAQ page. 16:56, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Yup... 14:11, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Umm.... Not Auto-Music , I Don't Speak English Too Good , So Here's A Link :::'Update: '''Nevermind I Got It How To Do It :D ::: 10:41, March 26, 2014 (UTC) About The Old Nitrome Website... Can You Give Me A Link For The Old Nitrome Website ? 16:40, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Nitrome Wiki Blog posts on Nitrome Blog Hey, about that plan from long ago when Matt wanted a proper place for the wiki on their blog, what happened??? Are we done with it? Is it cancelled or what? There seems to have been a pause in discussions regarding this topic. Am I missing someyhing that has happened? -- 13:02, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Something you might like to see... if you haven't already. 01:30, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I know that. Uh sorry, but that was just some normal everyday humour, don't take these stuff to serious in life. Plus, I think it messed up beacause I did it on a mobile device, so yeah. And i'm moving the discussion to a forum page. -- 02:05, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Battle of the Week queue Don't you think you should consider putting a cap on how many battles a user can suggest at a time? Because if I was to suggest a battle now, I'd have to wait for almost half a year before my suggested battle takes place. And most of the battles in the queue are from the same user. Not that I don't think users should suggest a lot of battles, but I think other users should be able to see their battles take place before they turn eighty. 02:48, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :lol why are you asking me; you're the one who's running Battle of the Week. I'm only making a suggestion here. Personally I think a maximum of five battles is too much; I'd go for maybe two or three at the moment, given the number of users who suggest battles. When Santi ran BoTW, he only limited them to one per user, although there were many users suggesting before. Just consider the fact that each battle runs for a week, which means a week longer a user has to wait for every additional battle idea a user suggests in a row. :The queue page is an interesting idea, but could make things too complicated for yourself. If other different users are suggesting ideas, you might add on to the next battles template, but that means that the battles in the queue template are forgotten. It might be best to just decline all suggestions from a single user if they pass the limit until their battle has taken place (of which they can suggest more). 07:44, March 31, 2014 (UTC) About my "fanart" images Why did I upload: 1.When i uploaded the cuboy fanart image i didnt even know that a fan wiki exists or read any messages 2.I uploaded the cat image for an userbox that indicates I make games on Scratch #Reading your messages is important! By reading them earlier, the fanfiction wiki would have been known to you sooner. #Userbox images are still considered "personal" (not fanart, as Gouchnox said on your talk page) and need to be uploaded off wiki, unless they are already in use on a permissible space on ''this wiki. Most of the time, these will be Nitrome related, but non Nitrome related images can be allowed under special circumstances. The Scratch picture, unfortunately, isn't one of them. The code Gouchnox gave you works as an alternate replacement. 07:26, April 6, 2014 (UTC) WHY@@ What is this? Why are you making your own transclusion function? Why are you making your own onload function? Why are you posting the raw js url into the parameter field? Why does the page you're transcluding not even exist?! WHAT IS THIS@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 12:59, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, OK, I'll go annoy her instead. Citations template I'm thinking of adding a section for comments, so that you can use the citations template too. There's a copy over at Template:Citation/test if you want to see. I'm not really sure what sort of format we should go for, since comments are sometimes so unclear and unstable that I'm almost inclined to believe they shouldn't be used as citations period. Anyways, does the format look all right? I'm trying to make them compact while still delivering the major bits. 07:42, April 10, 2014 (UTC) A strange question When rendering a page (you know, with the tag), the collapsible boxes are not collapsible anymore. For example this: |} Will become this when rendered: |} How can you override that and still have the collapsible thing when rendering ? (if possible) 16:46, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :Thank ! 14:41, April 21, 2014 (UTC) "That's not her name" http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Girl?diff=next&oldid=156650 Yeah, but girl isn't exactly her name either. I looked up "hero" (because heroine is just the feminine version of hero), and apparently can be another way of referring to the main character in a work of fiction. Nitrome refers to the protag as both as a girl and heroine, but only in the avatars page, it seems for the latter. The source for pointing out she's just a girl is more public, so I would suggest keeping it to that title. We should keep in mind that not everyone who browses the wiki has a Nitrome account, necessarily, which is the only way to verify the avatar names. If there is a more public source that gives a name/referral otherwise, we should use that first and foremost. 17:25, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :You said earlier that "a name has to be capitalised". "Abstract girl" clearly isn't capitalised in that comment. So why does that make "Girl" any more of a name than "heroine"? 02:26, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Normally, it would be better to stay with the more public source, but in cases with heroine vs. girl, it might not matter since both are technically correct. Heroine just means she's the female protagonist, but I guess girl is more specific and we have a source to prove that. I'd say just stick with girl. We do need to take into consideration that not everyone who browses the wiki is going to have an account, and if there is a given title for the character within the game/on the blog that is different from the avatars page, the in-game name should be used. I find the avatars page also has a number of glaring errors and contradictions to their respective games, making them more unreliable. 22:42, April 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Development of Icebreaker Hey NOBODY, I got your message yesterday. It's going to take some time to proofread it; you've got a lot of content in there, nice. Erm, is the citations template not working out for you? Because this template is only being on like four content pages, and A Viking Voyage isn't one of them. 17:31, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Template:Space Just to let you know, the same effect can also be achieved by typing between the two images. Template not necessarily required. 22:36, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :You're welcome; sorry I didn't notice that the code isn't showing in the editor. I even have nowiki tags around it; it should have rendered. 22:44, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Editing permission Sure, that's fine. The WIP is mainly just for the Development section but because you combined ref tags with other sections, I decided to just WIP the whole page. I'm not sure how the version updates connect with the need for a 'free version', though. Also be sure to add dates to when comments were posted/when you retrieved them. 00:28, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :Side note: is there any reason why your avatar has shrunk significantly? 00:28, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::No, I mean here: http://i585.photobucket.com/albums/ss291/underwaterwriter/nobodyspictureshrunk_zpsd68abe4f.png ::Not in chat. I've been in chat multiple times and my avatar hasn't done that. I was wondering if you changed it or something, and the process didn't go quite right. 01:07, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Message Mania Hm, although I didn't expect you to tell me this, but yes. I was on the urge on telling you about that and some other issues as well. About the Fan Art policy though, after observing Tema.gubert, is seems like she is quite illiterate in English, which has caused a lot of immature fights recently going on in the chat. maybe remove it? Erm, in case you weren't looking at recent edits, which you obviously haven't been doing so carefully, here's the only remaining source: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Frostyflytrap?redirect=no#Tema_the_rule_breaker I have no need for you to help me in chat, for I know what I must do. I must get into their minds and hearts to let them know this wiki's meaning and ways. Well, from our low English literacy rate forcing us to grind with the fact that users like to upload files more than edit articles. All I suggest is that we need to find a better and lighter approach towards new users, especially to those who don't know English. But do know English swearing, er wha..? Nothing. -- 14:15, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Regarding: Message Mania And also, here's a quick tip: Try to use both Recent Changes and Recent Activity simultaneuosly, it does sometimes let you notice what you haven't before. And what I mean by that is not everything you ''see ''at is what you've already ''look'''ed at. ''-- 14:33, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Spoiler for trivia points Here is a quick little template I made that lets spoiler templates stay inline with bullet points rather than having them be put on a separate line. It should be good for trivia points or just making bullet lists in general. I'll have to ask about how to fix the placement of the show/hide link, since I'm not sure how to fix that at the moment but at least it keeps the point on the same line. An example of its implementation can be found here. 07:30, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Logo I'll wait for the release of Icebreaker Android and make a logo with the new level pack content. What do you think? 20:42, May 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Feed Meh Yeah, how about asking Nitrome to make a Memory Lane post about it instead? I'm serious. :/ Well if it isn't public, the claim cannot be verified by every other reader who comes across it. Clearly the claim isn't public. The person who wants to check the file names has to go through the trouble of downloading a decompiler, then using it to decompile the game. Sure not all sources need to be blog articles, but they should be ones that don't require the need to install or download additional tools to view them. Of course we could say that "Nitrome games require Flash player!", but I think it's safe to assume nowadays that modern computers come with Flash player and thus, people can verify information by playing the games. Information taken from playing the games is almost always important to the wiki. Most things that can only be found by decompiling are not. I hate to repeat myself like a broken record here, but the fact that Nitrome is one of the featured clients of a decompiler protection software gives the impression that we're slapping Nitrome in the face by deliberately decompiling their games. Like I always say: it's a lot better to play it safe than regret it later. Maybe we're not decompiling with bad intentions, but we set an example that Nitrome is okay with decompilation, regardless of the situation. And it's not. We don't need to decompile games to be a good wiki. Even if it doesn't make us the expansive reliable database you've always wanted, it at least keeps our integrity. Which also brings up a peculiar point: I'm a bit surprised you decided to remove the "Unused content" section on Feed Me altogether instead of restoring it. You know, since you're so confident you don't need a verifiable source to prove the claim. 04:56, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, because your summary made it sound like you were mad that I removed that information because of its source. 03:19, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Icebreaker template Yep, that's the plan. I had to go for a bit, which is why I didn't make much progress yet. Plus, I'm trying a bit of the new level pack. Have you gotten the game yet? 01:38, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :Do you think it's better for the template to be collapsed by default or uncollapsed? 01:45, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::If you plan on doing that, can you start with the latest one with all the templates (Under Dwell) and then work your way backwards? I'm working with Hammerfest, and we might get an edit conflict. 01:47, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Even better, could you also add level 3 headings? The issue I had with the template's initial design is that it used HTML for headings, so the edit section links didn't display, making it more difficult to pinpoint sections. 01:49, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::LOL. And don't edit Hammerfest; I'm currently fixing it up as we speak. Thanks, NOBODY. 01:54, May 8, 2014 (UTC)